Challenges for anyone who wants to write them
by Mace sheperd
Summary: a list of challenges for anyone who wants to write them, but contact me first BEFORE you do.


sora no otoshimono animorphs left 4 dead crossover

plot

rule 1 The beginning of the story takes place 4 days after the end of book 29, the animorphs are on their way home after a mission when Ikaros falls out of the sky and creates a crater,

the animorphs rush to see what created the crater and Marco is the first to arrive thus the first to find Ikaros, he drags her out of the rubble just like Tomoki does in the anime and just like in the anime, Marco is almost killed by a pillar but Ikaros regains consciousness and saves him and Ikaros then imprints on him.

Ikaros then meets the other animorphs, Cassie, tobias, Rachel, Aximili, and Jake.

Rule 2 Aximili as well as the yeerks both like to study the "black hole" hovering above Earth ( you know the one from Sora no otoshimono)

Rule 2 The synapse is a planet and it's a planet that the andalites have NEVER encountered so Aximili until he met Ikaros and the other angeloids in the show was unaware of the synapse's existence and thus unaware of the existence of its inhabitants.

Rule 3 the pairing is Marco x Ikaros x Nymph x Astraea

Rule 4 Marco meets Nymph and Astraea the same way Tomoki does in the show, Nymph is sent to Earth to recover Ikaros by the Man of synapse basically Nymph has the same role in this story as she does in the show, and yes the harpies do appear and Ikaros fights the harpies in this story also and the animorphs witness the fight. The same goes for Astraea, she meets Marco the same way Tomoki does, and she has the same role.

Rule 5 You must be really good at writing both Aximili and Marco my 2 favorite animorphs.

Rule 6 the story must be written from the animorphs and Ikaros' point of view, the order of point of views is this Marco, aximili, Ikaros, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Jake,.

Rule 7 you must show Aximili's fascination and curiosity about angeloids and about the technology from the synapse, Aximili is a scientist after all, so he would be naturally curious and fascinated by the highly advanced technology from the synapse he would also want to learn more about it's inhabitants.

Rule 7 Marco is NOT a pervert like Tomoki he uses Ikaros and her summoning cards to fight the yeerks and to deal devastating blows to the yeerks operation.

Rule 8 the green flu outbreak happens a LONG time ( 11 and a half months) after the arrivals of Ikaros, Nymph and Astraea and after all 3 of them have fallen in love with Marco and started a relationship with him, the yeerks are sent packing from the combined assault of the infected, the animorphs and of Ikaros, Nymph and Astraea.

However the animorphs now face a new threat the green flu, and the green flu CAN'T be get rid of that easily by the transport cards, the angeloids can use their weapons to fight the infected but they can't wipe the special infected out instantaneously in the blink of an eye.

Rule 9 The animorphs must meet the left 4 dead and left 4 dead 2 survivors, bill is still alive in this one. The left 4 dead and left 4 dead 2 survivors, the angeloids and the animorphs will band together as a group to fight the infected and survive the apocalypse!"

Rule 10 You must show Aximili's opinion about the green flu and his opinion about each type of special infected.

Rule 11 The green flu is contagious only to Humans. Aliens and animals can't get it because the virus dies in their blood stream. However infected will still attack aliens and animals on sight.

But if a controller gets infected the virus will kill the yeerk inside the infected's head. The yeerks are the only non humans that can be infected with the virus, but they NEVER mutate, the virus has a 100% fatality rate for yeerks.

Rule 12 there must be a sex scene between Marco, Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea.

Rule 13 all the animorphs EXCEPT Rachel are immune to the green flu, as for Rachel she gets bit and she turns into a witch but thanks to the ellimist she retains her humanity, this gives her certain advantages, like the common infected will NEVER attack her, even when she attacks a common infected the common infected won't attempt to defend itself. Special infected won't attack Rachel either atleast not until she attacks them first.

As a witch Rachel will wear little clothing like most witches because the green flu makes her feel hot all the time.

Rule 14 Rachel will get into a relationship with Tobias after she becomes a witch.

Rule 15 the green flu is a human biological weapon gone wrong this is pretty much hinted in the left 4 dead franchise.

Rule 16 the animorphs meet church guy who turns into a smoker

Rule 17 the special infected have a high resistance to low level dracon beams especially tanks. Although their resistance to dracon beams is somewhat lower then their resistance to bullets because dracon beams are more powerful then bullets.

If you want to accept this or any other challenges pm me, and discuss it with me first.


End file.
